6
is a stitchpunk who appears in both the 2005 short film and the 2009 film. 2005 short film Description/Appearance It's clearly unknown about what 6 looked like and what fastened his skin. He has the same body design as 9 but appears to have only the number 6 on his back and no zipper. Fiction role The soul of 6 can be seen coming out from the combined Talisman, which 9 combined the mirrored talisman and the Talisman together, and returning back to his numbered skin in peace.﻿ 2009 film Description/Appearance True to his number, 6 is the sixth creation of The Scientist. He is a reclusive artist, oracle and cartographer. 6 is the most visionary (possibly having Schizophrenia or mild insanity) stitchpunk of the group, who usually never speaks, and prefers to express his thoughts with creative design. He is able to accomplish this with the the pen nibs that serve as his fingers. Based on his eccentric artwork and overall detached air, it is evident that he sees the world differently from the other stitchpunks. He has prophetic visions of the past and future, so he is most likely drawing what he sees in his dreams; most of which are about the talisman. His drawings did in fact happen to have solved most of 9's questions about the whole plot, though, alas, the other characters had difficulty understanding their meanings (or simply discarded them as products of an ill mind). 6 appears as a black-and-white striped stitchpunk, having a tuft of yarn "hair" sticking out from his head; this appears to have once been white, though as time and artwork passed, it became rather stained with black ink. Fandom enjoys running with this observation, and concluding that he runs his still ink-covered fingers through it when distressed or having a waking Vision. One of his eyes is larger than the other, perhaps emphasizing his mental state. 6 wears a large old-fashioned key on a key ring around his neck, which he can be seen clutching at when he is scared or upset. Blots and smears of ink can be seen on his body and on his pen-nib hands. 6 certainly can be seen as living in his own world, or version of it, in the film. Shaking his head as if to clear it or to wake from a dream, like when 5 calls him into reality during the battle with the Winged Beast, 6 displays he can and does get lost in thought- even in life-threatening situations; but when he isn't, he looks more struck with fear than any other stitchpunk, probably being constantly more aware of what they're hiding from. In his original design, he is shown having much longer hair, the key much broader and bigger than him, and his face almost emaciated. "9" Scientist Facebook When 6 awakened in the Scientist's workshop on August 28, the Scientist noted him as being peculiar and having different perspectives to the world outside, based on his drawings that the Scientist saw. 6 took more out of the scientist's soul than the others did. Fiction role 6 has a very minor role in the film. He is first seen in the Sanctuary, lurking in the shadows, and then drawing pictures while humming a hymn. When 9 comes back with 5, he tries to warn the newcomer to "Go back to the source" and show his drawings. 9 is interested, but 1 interrupts them before 6 could reveal anything else. Later, during the Winged Beast fight, he makes a small, but famous squeaking noise. While being in a numb state of mind for most of the battle, he manages to regain consciousness during the climax and helps 5 activate the plane's propeller to kill the Winged Beast. During the stitchpunks' journey to the Library, 6 is almost left behind as he's trying to catch some ashes falling from the burning Sanctuary, but he gives up when they fall through his hands and tries to catch up with the others. At the Library, he settles on the ground ready to draw another picture of the Source, but is exasperated when 8 steps purposefully on his paper. Later, he matches his new drawing with a picture in one of 3 and 4's books; he tries again to tell 9 about the talisman but is, once again, cut off by 1. After the Fabrication Machine is presumably destroyed, he plays with 5, laughing and sitting on his shoulders and testing his own echo in the phonogram, much to the amusement of the others. When 5 gets his soul sucked out, he and the rest of the surviving stitchpunks run to the bridge. During the chase, the bridge gives way, nearly taking the Machine with it. Seeing an opportunity, all the stitchpunks with the exception of 6 claim they must end the Machine while they had the chance. 6 stops running and grabs 9 by the shoulders, desperately exclaiming that the sucked souls are trapped inside the Fabrication Machine, and that it should not be destroyed, lest the souls stay forever imprisoned. He goes so far as to attempt to stop 7 from prying the leviathan off the bridge. Shortly afterward, as the Machine finally loses its grip, one of its great arms bursts through the wood beams below 6, pulling him with it as it falls back against the opposite side of the chasm below. 6 calls to 9, telling him to go back to the Source for a final time, before getting his soul stolen from his body. His lifeless form is dropped heedlessly from the giant claw and plummets into the dismal pit below. 6 blueprint.jpg 6.jpg 9 takes his advice (turned dying wish) and goes to the room where he was born, which he interprets as "the Source". There, he sees a secret hologram made by the Scientist, which tells him what he should do next. At the end scene, 6's soul emerges out of the talisman, backwards and smiling, along with the other souls of the dead stitchpunks. He gives an awkward wave to the survivors before taking 8, his former antagonizer and bully, by the hand and leading him to where he should stand as they wait for their departure. Fandom 6 has a considerable section in the 9 fan-base, especially considering his small role in the film. Like the other stitchpunks, there have been numerable artworks and stories written about or involving him, as well as roleplaying and shipping. Deleted Scenes 6 appears in most of the deleted scenes, which can be found on the 9 DVD. *''The Scientist's Legacy'': Instead of going to his memorial stand, 6 emerges out from the Talisman and runs to a box that 3 & 4 found. Upon resting himself on it, he disappears but 9 realizes that 6's key is the key that opens the locked box. The box's contents reveal a mirror, the words on it saying, "Hope" (as 9 compares it with a piece of paper saying "The Last") The message may refer to 9 (and possibly 7 and 3 & 4) being the legacy of the Scientist. *''The Fall Out: In which 6, 8 and 1 seem to have seperated from the rest of the group. As 1 settles down to sleep, 6 comes to 8 in hopes of the return of his beloved key. 8 offers it to him and, at 6's skeptical look, reassures him. As 6 reaches out to take the key 8, true to form, snatches it away laughing and throws it several feet away. 6 scrambles after it muttering, "My key! My key! My key.." as 8 walks off, still laughing. Upon reaching it, 6 wraps his hands around it and holds it close, still muttering. As the soft murmurs die off, he looks up and looks around, uncertain. He asks in a small voice, "2... 2... 2 is coming?" to seemingly no-one, obviously showing he had heard some form of warning of the future, and is trying to assure himself about what was shown or said. *'Throw Me the End of the Rope: 'After the battle with the Winged Beast, the platform on which 5 and 6 are standing begins to fall. As they plummet down after the giant bird-like creature and the plane propellor, 7 drops the end of the rope/string tied about her waist to 9, who ties swiftly it around his and practically free-falls into the explosion. There is a moment of silence before 9, 5 and 6 swing into view, with 5 and 6 clutching to 9 and 6 laughing delightedly, exclaiming, "Fun, fun! again! Again!" Quotes 6 rarely speaks in the 2009 film. *(Humming Dies Irae to himself) *"The Source...The source...go back...to the source!" (Upon showing 9 one of his drawings) *"Augh..." (When the Winged Beast crashed into their hideout) *"The Source!" upon being asked about his drawing. *"Uh...go back! Go back!" "Back to where?" "..." (6 and 9 having a conversation) *"SoooOOOOUUUUUUUUNNNNNNnnnnnnd...sooOOOOOUUUUNNNnnnnd..." (6 speaking through the funnel of the phonograph as 7 and 9 watch) *"They're trapped! No! They're trapped inside!" (6 upon realizing the souls of the slain stitchpunks are trapped inside the Machine) *"No, stop! You mustn't destroy it! ''(Turns to 9) ''You mustn't destroy it! Don't destroy it. They're trapped. They're trapped. They're inside. THEY'RE INSIDE!" (6 telling 9 that the souls of the slain stitchpunks are trapped inside the Machine) *(''6's memorable last words) "Go back...to the first room! He'll show you... the source." *" Uh.. Can I... Have my key...Please?" (6 and 8 having a conversation) *"2.. 2 is.. coming?..." (To himself) *(laughing, dangling on a string and nearly having died in a several-story long fall and resulting explosion) "Fun, fun! Again! Again!" Trivia *In the Russian adaptation, 6 represents a poor insane engineer. *If you noticed what's around 6's neck, you'll notice that there's a metal ringband with an old-fashioned key attached to it. This might be the key to the box containing the message from the scientist. However, when 9 found the box, it opened without needing a key. **It is possible that 6 may have already unlocked the box and watched the message inside, giving a hint on how he knew to tell 9 about the source. *He is somewhat based on Tim Burton and his works: **His "hair", the exact material of which is uncertain, was supposedly to be a shout-out for Burton's hair, according to Shane Acker. **His pen nib fingers are almost related to Burton's character Edward Scissorhands, who has scissors for fingers. *He's almost covered in ink. *His left eye is larger than his right eye. This might be to add to his "crazy" appearance. *It is possible that his skin may have been made from a painting canvas. Is is also possible it's a thin flanal. *He has an erratic, high-pitched, fluctuating voice. If you listen closely, the voice seems to go up and down in pitch whenever he puts stress on a syllable. Example: "NO! You MUStn't deSTROY it!" *5 and 6 seem to be at least relatively good friends, as 5 lifts 6 onto his shoulders and 6 beams, without complaint. 5 is also seen comforting or aiding 6, and visa versa. A popular theory is they share a brotherly like relationship, with 6 acting as 5's younger sibling. *If you pay close attention, 1 and/or 8 always seem to silence 6 whenever he does seem about to elaborate on The Source, possibly because they think he is insane. *6 is rather small compared to most other stitchpunks,with the exception of the twins, but this may be because of his slouching stature. *When scared or concerned 6 will grab his key as if to protect it. *6 has some similarities to Edward Scissorhands, which was also produced by Tim Burton, he might be autistic. Category:Characters Category:Stitchpunk